The Arcyte Nodeans
The Arcyte Nodeans are a race of rock constructs brought to life via the use of mana crystals. Over time, they had gained sentience under the arrogant gaze of the Cerulean Confederacy. Eventually, they escaped from the Confederacy and set to work creating a new civilization inhabited solely by Nodeans. Government The government of the Arcyte Nodeans is lead by the Council of Three Primes and Council of Lost Nodeans. * Council of Three Primes - The Council of Three Primes is made up of the oldest existing Nodeans. They are some of the first constructs made by the Cerulean Confederacy's most elite Archmasons. These were some of the largest not only in size, but in intelligence. Home to at least five exterior mana crystals, the true number of arcyte crystals used in their making is unknown. The three primes are as follows: ** First Prime Ryluth is the first ever Nodean to be created by the Archmasons of the Confederacy. Ryluth's personality can be described as diplomatic; always looking for multiple alternatives to a problem. ** Second Prime Byrnoth is the second Nodean to be created by the Archmasons of the Confederacy. Byrnoth is a larger more built Nodean. He was often confrontational and was more prone to conflict than his predecessor. All Nodean Military and Lost Nodeans report to Byrnoth. While Shapers do report to Byrnoth in military matters, Golems do not. Byrnoth relays information to the Shapers, and in turn, to the Golems. ** Tertiary Prime Myrroth was the third and last of its generation. Myrroth was more gentle than the previous two, having more direct contact with people and mortals. Myrroth had grown to represent the "civilian" Nodeans on council matters. * Council of Lost Nodeans - The council of Lost Nodeans are a council of Deathlost Nodean Primes that arrived after their inevitable solidifactions. Being as infused with magic as they are they were able to sense the Arcyte Nodeans and their home. They had joined their society and were stationed under Prime Byrnoth, dealing with all internal and external threats, including war. ** Lost Nodean Prime Quintius is the first Deathlost Nodean to arrive in Nodea. He was among one of the original extensive arcyte users before the widespread discovery of it. As a result of uninformed use Quintius ultimately ended up as a Deathlost, shedding his corporeal form and becoming a being of pure energy. As with most Deathlost without a form, Quintius faced solidifactions. Instead, he possessed a freshly constructed Nodean, overriding its will. After revealing himself, Quintius was named First Prime of the Lost Nodeans. ** Lost Nodean Prime Harmonius is the second Deathlost Nodean to arrive in Nodea. He was a powerful wizard during the Era of Adventurers, eventually succumbing to full arcyte corruption, becoming a Deathlost. He eventually constructed a host body for himself to inhabit and lived among the world, watching the eras go by. While living within the Adamant Commonwealth, his magical nature was detected and was promptly executed as an enemy of the state. His physical body perished, and he went on to possess a Nodean, joining the Council. ** Lost Nodean Prime Jalius was the first and final Deathlost Nodean to arrive in Nodea. He was a powerful military leader that lead the ragtag human tribes beyond the great divide against a kobold army. His success was attributed to his consumption of arcyte, as it expanded his mind allowing for greater tactical thought. This allowed him to destroy wave after wave of kobolds, before eventually being assassinated by his lieutenants for suspicion of witchcraft. He shed his body, becoming an incorporeal being of pure magic. He hopped vessels over the years, expanding military leaders minds. As a result, he had a helping hand in almost every major history shaping conflict prior to his Nodean possession. The Generations